Traición
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Se alejaron tanto, que ni siquiera podían verse. Pero olvidaron un detalle importante: por mucho que se alejen, el mundo es redondo y llegara el punto en el que se reencuentren y esta vez, será para siempre. [Continuación de Guardián]
1. Pasado

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**Notas de autor:** No tenía pensado subir este fic hasta que terminara mis pendientes, pero como me apoyaron tanto con el concurso (y porque cierta persona se ofreció a ser mi guardaespaldas xD) decidí subirlo de una vez. Es solo para que se den una idea de lo que pasó y por supuesto que es lo que se puede esperar.

杀生丸

Pasado

_Muchas veces dos personas deben separarse solo para darse cuenta que necesitan estar juntas._

杀生丸

—¡Rin! Saluda a la cámara.

La niña de casi cinco años sonrió abanicando su mano con efusividad mientras intentaba tomar el aparato para acercarlo más a su cara. Izayoi sonrió dejándola en sus manos.

—Rin dice hola— rio alegre empezando a moverla de arriba a abajo hasta encontrar por donde estaba el lente; cuando al fin supo ubicarlo la volteó para enfocar a su hermano mayor— Inuyasha, hola.

El aludido la miró durante unos breves segundos para después regresar a su juego de video completamente perdido en él. La menor infló sus mejillas tendiéndole la cámara a su madre; de manera rápida se olvidó de su enfado para ir con su otro hermano mayor, quien estaba absorto en un libro.

—¡Hola!— chilló alegre arrojándole a su regazo, el mayor no le prestó la mínima atención mientras que seguía con sus ojos dorados fijos en las páginas frente a él—, oye.  
—Calla.— Sesshômaru ordenó con dureza pasando a la siguiente hoja—, no deberías molestar mientras estudio.  
—¡Pero siempre estudias!— le recriminó ella con un puchero—, ya no juegas conmigo.  
—No tengo tiempo— dijo cortante en tanto cerraba el libro con un sonoro golpe, que sin duda llamó la atención de los otros presentes. Sin el menor cuidado se levantó provocando que Rin cayera al piso sobre sus rodillas.  
—Au, duele— se quejó la menor mientras sus ojos marrones se llenaban de lágrimas.

El video se veía movido mientras Izayoi iba a revisar a la pequeña, quien hizo todo lo posible por no llorar cuando tocó un pequeño raspón.

—Sesshômaru, ten más cuidado— le riñó la señora de la casa.  
—No eres mi madre, deja de darme órdenes como si lo fueras— contestó mientras se daba la vuelta para irse a su habitación.  
—Mamá, esto sigue grabando— la cara de Inuyasha apareció en el video y después se puso en negro.

—Díez años— susurró la adolescente mientras apartaba el pequeño DVD de su estómago, dirigió la mirada al techo mientras se imaginaba mil y una formas de pasar el tiempo.

Torturarse a sí misma mirando las cosas de su hermano era un pequeño ritual que hacia cada año. Siempre estaban los mismos recuerdos que por sí sola hubiera dejado atrás, pero no lo sentía correcto.

—Es mi familia— se dijo en un murmullo esperando convencerse, lo cierto era que había dejado de tener contacto con él después de que ese video fuera grabado.

La pelea como muchas otras se había salido de control, su padre le había gritado infinidad de cosas que no podía evocar de sus memorias con claridad; pero sólo había algo que recordaba con claridad porque lo había presenciado.

El golpe.

Nunca había visto que su padre levantara la mano en contra de cualquiera de los tres y eso que tenían muchas travesuras en su lista de cosas terribles, sin embargo siempre era un regaño. No eso.

Sesshômaru se había mantenido con el rostro volteando a un lado, sintiendo el escozor del golpe y las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos; los cuales se dirigieron a su progenitor segundos después.

—Te odio.

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que había escuchado de su hermano, cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente se había ido.

—Rin, vas a llegar tarde— la voz de su madre se escuchó tras la puerta mientras ésta tocaba con suavidad—, ¿Rin?  
—¡Ya voy!— gritó intentando sonar alegre mientras se incorporaba— tomare una ducha.  
—Bien, cuando estés lista baja a desayunar.

La adolescente se metió al baño empezando a desnudarse, ¿por qué todos actuaban como si su hermano nunca hubiera estado ahí? Incluso Inuyasha evadía el tema si se le ocurría preguntar o al menos hacía mención de Sesshômaru.

El agua caliente en su cuerpo fue lo único que necesitó para dejar que el cúmulo de lágrimas se deslizara de sus ojos. Le gustaba hacerlo, fingir que no era más que agua mezclándose con agua, como si sus lágrimas nunca hubieran escapado de su cuerpo.

Cuarenta y tres minutos después, completamente arreglada caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión para llegar al comedor, dos pares de ojos dorados y una mirada marrón la recibieron con una luminosa sonrisa.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! — corearon los tres mientras se turnaban para darle un abrazo, Rin sonrió alegre contestando el gesto.  
—No debían molestarse— dijo cuándo Izayoi la soltó.  
—Keh, tonta— Inuyasha la abrazó una vez de manera rápida para verla con un semblante diferente, cuando volvió a abrazarla algo en ese gesto le resultó familiar—, feliz cumpleaños.

Rin parpadeó al comprender exactamente qué era lo que Inuyasha estaba tratando de hacer; quería abrazarla como si fuera su hermano el que lo hacía, no él.

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos, dejando a los adultos de lado mientras vivían un momento solo para ellos.

—Gracias.

Inu no Taisho carraspeó llamando la atención de los dos.

—Como decía, no siempre la princesa de la casa cumple quince años— le sonrió tendiéndole una caja con un moño naranja—, mi regalo. ¡Superen eso! — gritó mirando a Izayoi y a Inuyasha.  
—Viejo, deberías dejar las competencias—el mayor de sus hijos roló los ojos tendiéndole un sobre pequeño.  
—Niños— Izayoi los regañó a ambos mientras jalaba una de sus orejas con alegría—, mientras sea de corazón es un buen regalo.

Rin tomó el tercer obsequio con una sonrisa, lo cierto era que todos los años se repetía casi la misma escena entre su padre y hermano.

—Gracias— volvió a repetir emocionada, no por los regalos sino por el gesto y poder pasar un momento con ellos, la hacían olvidar—, ¿debería abrirlos ya...? Uhm no, mejor esperare después del desayuno.  
—¡Rin! —Inuyasha se desesperó—, ábrelos de una vez.

La adolescente río empezando con el de Izayoi, lo que se ganó otra protesta por parte de su hermano quien lucía realmente molesto y ansioso, muy ansioso.

—No eres un niño— le riñó divertida, cuando destapó la caja se encontró un peine de plata y un espejo a juego adornado con siluetas de rosas, acaricio el relieve con cuidado; como si temiera romperlo—, gracias mamá, es hermoso.  
—De nada, cariño.— Izayoi la abrazó depositando un beso en su frente—, me alegra que te guste.  
—¡Trampa!— Inu no Taisho río después de su grito, estaba realmente feliz; se notaba a leguas su mirada orgullosa por su hija.  
—Calla— Izayoi gruñó juguetona depositando un beso en los labios.

Un coro de eww se escuchó por parte de los hermanos quienes intentaban no ver, riéndose por lo bajo ante la actitud de los adultos. Cuando Rin abrió el regalo de su padre sus ojos estaban como platos.

—Dijiste que querías un celular.— Dijo él adivinando sus pensamientos, ella asintió sin saber que más decir.

Era cierto que había pedido un celular, ¡pero no semejante teléfono! Con su torpeza lo más probable era que terminara quebrándolo. La risa de Inu no Taisho se escuchó fuerte y clara mientras le tendía una funda, aunque más que funda parecía un tanque para celular.

—¿Seguridad ante todo?— preguntó sin perder su buen humor, siendo rodeado por los delgados brazos de su hija.  
—Gracias papá— Rin iba a agregar más cuando un brazo la separó bruscamente de él, Inuyasha la miraba con el ceño fruncido y el sobre en sus manos, reclamándole con sus ojos dorados tal crueldad—, la paciencia es una virtud.  
—Deja de juntarte con Miroku— le riñó.  
—Sí, si— la menor le restó importancia abriendo el sobre donde varios cupones para masaje, guardaespaldas y chofer estaban; como todos los años. —Vaya, una completa sorpresa.  
—Entiendo tu sarcasmo— gruñó Inuyasha mientras tomaba una tostada con su boca y otra en la mano—, vamos tarde, ¿lista para gastar tu regalo?  
—Más que eso, emocionada— Rin se rio despidiéndose de sus padres, con lo loco que manejaba su hermano llegarían rápido.

杀生丸

Como lo supuso, habían llegado al menos quince minutos antes a la escuela. Un completo récord.

—Ese no es mi verdadero regalo.—Inuyasha habló en cuanto estacionaron sin voltear a verla.  
—¿Me llevarás a un show de strippers?— preguntó Rin con una sonora carcajada.  
—Keh— bufó de mala gana tendiéndole una maltratada caja de terciopelo negra—, nuestros padres no tienen que saber que te lo di.

Rin lo miró confundida, sintiendo que su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza. Aferró la caja entre sus dedos insegura de sí abrirla era una buena idea, cuando al final se decidió -pues Inuyasha esperaba impaciente- se encontró con un papel enrollado.

—¿Es todo?  
—¿Sabes cuánto arriesgó por...—Inuyasha gruñó hasta que reparó en el contenido de la caja—¡¿qué carajos es eso?!  
—¿Cómo voy a saberlo?— Rin suspiró audiblemente, ¿qué rayos le pasaba a su hermano?

Abrió la nota encontrando una caligrafía extraña e infantil para sus ojos, pero el mensaje era claro:

_Encuentra a Midoriko.  
_  
¿Su madrina?

—Es mejor ir a clases— Inuyasha lucía molesto cuando habló, ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada y eso ya era mucho decir.  
—Lo siento.  
—¿Por qué te disculpas?— la mano masculina despeinó su cabello con ánimo renovado—. No importa.  
—¿Por qué estás enojado?—La chica se animó a preguntar, no satisfecha con dejarlo pasar.  
—¿Qué dice la nota? —En cambio Inuyasha desvío el tema de manera rápida.  
—Que encuentre a mi madrina.—Rin contestó inflado las mejillas un tanto indignada, ¿por qué tanto misterio?  
—De acuerdo, iremos al salir.

La chica hizo un sonido de insatisfacción, lo que se ganó que una mano despeinara su cabello y la hiciera quejarse mientras reía con alegría. Su estado de tristeza solo duraba hasta que encontraba a su hermano.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!— Sango fue la primera en acercarse cuando bajaban del auto dándole un abrazo con cariño, seguida muy de cerca por Miroku quien sonreía ampliamente.

«Algo trama», pensó Rin cuando éste la abrazó con fuerza.

—Felicidades— murmuró en su oído.  
—¡Aléjate de ella, pervertido! —Inuyasha saltó para rodear la cintura de la chica y atraerla hacia él. Ambas colegialas rieron al comprender que el ojiazul solo quería molestar al ambarino; como siempre.  
—¿Dónde está Kagome?— Preguntó Rin cuando los ánimos se hubieron calmado, era extraño no verla esperando a su hermano; porque a pesar de que no había nada oficial entre ellos se trataban como si lo hubiera.  
—Tuvo un asunto que atender, no vendrá hoy— la castaña contestó con una mueca extraña en su rostro, lo que le dio a entender que no estaba contenta con ello.

Rin asintió sin saber que más decir, reparando en que alguien se acercaba tímidamente tras su amiga. Kohaku se encontraba con una sonrisa pequeña en sus facciones cuando la vio, aproximándose hasta ella.

—Feliz cumpleaños— dijo sonrojándose levemente en tanto le tendía un pequeño ramo de flores de diferentes colores.  
—Gracias— la chica sintió sus mejillas enrojecer cuando las tomó intentando por todos los medios no mirar a Inuyasha que casi parecía querer desintegrar al chico, por todos los cielos; era su mejor amigo.

El timbre los sacó de su pequeña burbuja regresándolos a su realidad, cada uno tomó su rumbo al ser de grados diferentes mientras que Rin casi corría a su salón, dado que era el más lejano a la entrada del recinto.

A pesar de hablar con todos no se llevaba particularmente bien con la mayoría. Había algo en sus compañeros que la repelía un poco, tal vez era que a todos les importaba hablar acerca de ropa cara y lugares exóticos a los que irían en vacaciones a costa de sus padres. La morena se sentó en su lugar habitual al lado de la ventana para rebuscar en su bolso en busca de su libreta, encontrándose en el camino con dos cajas de regalo.

«Sango y Miroku», pensó con una sonrisa. Cada cumpleaños era igual, aunque les decía que no debían molestarse le regalaban algo, que curiosamente se complementaba entre ambos. «Bueno, son la pareja más estable que existe».

Eso no le quitaba lo pervertido y mañoso al chico, pero siempre recibía su castigo por ello. La cajita de terciopelo llamó su atención una vez más, ¿qué significaba tanto misterio en torno a ella?

Las clases pasaron volando como un borrón para la chica que estaba lo bastante ansiosa como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera a encontrar a su madrina lo más pronto posible.

En cuanto el maestro les autorizó salir, dando por terminada la última clase Rin se enderezó cual resorte yendo hacia la puerta. Un chico la esperaba con una amplia sonrisa en los labios y sin esperar a saludarla la alzó por la cintura apretándola contra sí en el proceso.

—Kô-ga—Rin se sonrojó ante las miradas para nada disimuladas de todos en el pasillo, el cotilleo sería intenso para el día de mañana, no tenía duda de eso.  
—¡Suéltala!

La chica sonrió mientras miraba los ojos azules del moreno correspondiendo al abrazo que le estaba dando. Inuyasha tenía que aprender a relajarse, sino sus amigos nunca dejarían de molestarlo.

—Es mía, Bestia— dijo como si nada volviendo a dejar que sus pies tocaran el suelo.  
—Bastardo.— Inuyasha jaló a Rin para con él—, ¿qué pretendes?  
—Eso mismo me pregunto— Ayame había llegado y miraba a Kôga con una clara muestra de fastidio—, ni a mí me saludas tan efusivamente.  
—Tú eres mi amiga, ella es mi hermanita— dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros, sin reparar en el efecto que tenían sus palabras en la de ojos esmeraldas.  
—Toma— la chica lobo le tendió un regalo a Rin sin agregar más, la relación entre ellas era un poco más fría que con los otros y Rin se preguntaba el motivo de ello. Que recordara, nunca había hecho algo en contra de Ayame.  
—Gracias— dijo con una sonrisa en tanto aceptaba el paquete  
—Mi madre lo eligió.—Fue lo último que dijo Ayame dándose la vuelta para irse. Kôga ahogó un suspiro mientras se despedía de Rin para seguirla, tenía que hablar con ella otra vez acerca de "eso".  
—Ese Sarnoso es un idiota— Inuyasha dijo después de un tiempo, tomando la mochila de Rin para ir hasta su auto.  
—Ya, porque tú eres el doble S.*

El ambarino roló los ojos empujándola por el hombro.

—Hora de ir con Midoriko.

杀生丸

Cuando se estacionaron fuera de lo que antes era la afamada Guardería Shikon, ambos se vieron inundados por un mar de recuerdos agradables; aunque el chico frunció el ceño pasados unos cuantos minutos. Bajó del auto intentando no pensar en ello, con el paso de los años todo eso había carecido de importancia y no traería ese tema a colación sin antes descifrar esa maldita nota.

—Vamos lenta, tenemos que volver a casa pronto— dijo en tono gruñón abriendo la puerta para Rin, ella extendió su mano para que la ayudara a bajar siendo ignorada por Inuyasha—, no estas inválida.  
—Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.— Río la chica mientras bajaba del auto.

Ni bien se acercaron a la entrada la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de una treintañera que los abrazó de forma efusiva. Midoriko sonrió cuando sintió a los chicos entre sus brazos, aún si Inuyasha protestaba ante la muestra de afecto.

—Los echaba tanto de menos—murmuró provocando que Rin se aferrara más a ella en un intento de consolarla, en cambio su hermano intentaba por todos los medios escapar del abrazo sin importar ser cortes. —Igual que siempre, tesoro.  
—Ya estoy lo suficiente mayor como para eso— bufó de mala gana a lo que Rin le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.  
—Calla— le riñó ganándose una sonrisa por parte de su madrina.  
—Es mejor que entren— Midoriko pidió sin borrar la alegría que la embargaba, cuando los tres estuvieron instalados en la pequeña sala de visitas la guardiana volvió a hablar—: ¿a qué se debe su visita?

Inuyasha y Rin se removieron inquietos en tanto la menor tendía el pequeño recado, cuando Midoriko lo leyó un nudo se formó en su garganta.

—Así qué...es oficial— murmuró intentando componer su sonrisa aunque a leguas se notaba lo falsa que era—, discúlpenme un momento.  
—Claro.

Cuando la mujer salió de la estancia ambos hermanos volvieron a verse intentando comprender que era lo que había pasado. ¿Qué significaba la nota? ¿Por qué tal reacción por parte de su ex niñera?

El timbre provocó que ambos saltaran en sus asientos, pero fue Rin la que incorporándose fue a abrir; con cada paso que daba su corazón latía en una loca carrera en su pecho como si este le advirtiera de un peligro inminente.

La mano se movió temblorosa sobre la manija y cuando abrió la puerta sus ojos marrones no pudieron más que agrandarse al ver a la persona frente a ella.

—Tú...

杀生丸

Espero les haya gustado y no quieran lincharme, por mi parte tratare de actualizar seguido; pero les pido comprensión ya que tengo una vida aparte de estar escribiendo y últimamente he estado en el hospital por lo que no tengo tiempo suficiente (y mis neuronas están drogadas la mayor parte del tiempo) como para sentarme a escribir, pero haré que la espera valga cada segundo :')

Los adoro.

Con amor

_Hayden_


	2. Presente

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**Notas de autor: **Después de una estresante semana en la universidad les traigo este capítulo, pide haberlo terminado antes pero una de mis mas grandes adicciones se cruzó en mi camino... ¡Pokemon! *O* decidí tomar un tiempo para mi y disfrutar como tenía tiempo que no lo hacia. Además me encontré un nuevo OTP, que (como habrán notado) ya tiene un One-shot propio y sin duda haré más :'3 obviamente sin descuidar mis demás historias.

杀生丸

Presente

杀生丸

—Cuanto tiempo.

Rin se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica, Kikyô entró con la vista al frente sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

—Un año— contestó Rin sin saber que hacer, se suponía que Kikyô estaría en Europa con su tía como lo venía haciendo desde que había cumplido nueve años. Entonces cayó en la cuenta que era hora de su visita anual—,¿qué tal el viaje?

—Bien.

Ese era uno de los tantos problemas en su relación con ella, la chica decía una sola palabra por cada diez de Rin. Cuando llegaron a la salita Midoriko estaba regresando, al reparar en la presencia de la chica corrió a abrazarla como antes hiciera con los Taisho.

—Mi niña— dijo con voz extraña.

—Venía por eso—contestó Kikyô regresando el abrazo de manera firme—, esta aquí.

—Oh—la comprensión barrió las facciones de la niñera quien sólo asintió tendiéndole una caja alargada—, justo a tiempo.

—Como siempre.

Inuyasha miró a la recién llegada abriendo ligeramente los labios, estaba mucho más cambiada desde la última vez que la había visto. Para su hermana el gesto no pasó desapercibido así que lo pateó con fuerza para que dejara de verla.

—Me estan esperando fuera.— Kikyô volvió a hablar ignorando a los otros dos adolescentes—, es mejor que me vaya; luego vendremos de nuevo.

—Estaré esperando— Midoriko sonrió asintiendo.

Acompañó a Kikyô hasta la puerta mientras los hermanos se miraban largamente intentando encontrar que decir, pero ambos estaban confundidos por diferentes cosas. La mirada de Rin viajo a lo largo de la estancia con calma, hasta que vio la foto.

Se incorporó completamente, caminando con lentitud hasta llegar a donde la imagen se encontraba, las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron el frío vidrio como si con eso fuera suficiente como para traerlos a la vida.

—Lo recuerdo.— Inuyasha dijo a su espalda provocándole un pequeño susto a la chica— al final lo descalificaron, pero él no te soltó después de eso.

—¿Me quería?—preguntó ella sin dejar de ver la imagen.

Cuando su hermano no contestó, Rin dirigió su mirada a él esperando por una respuesta que llevaba años de no escuchar y algo dentro de ella ansiaba saber.

—No lo sé.—Inuyasha dijo al fin con una mueca en sus facciones.—Si lo hubiera hecho no se habría ido—susurró esperando que Rin no lo escuchara, pero para su mala suerte lo había hecho.

Antes de que pudieran decir más escucharon una risa despreocupada.

—Ese día fui su blanco con los globos de agua.—Midoriko estaba tras ellos con una mueca divertida—, eran realmente algo que admirarse.

—Creo que nos iremos—Inuyasha dijo sin mirar a ninguna en especial—, nuestros padres no saben que estamos aquí.

—Otro día hablaremos con calma—la niñera asintió despidiéndose—, explicarles lo que pedía la nota no será fácil.

—Gracias.—Rin la abrazó depositando un beso en la mejilla de la mujer.

—Feliz cumpleaños—musitó como contestación mientras le tendía un pequeño collar con una perla rosada. —Era de mi abuela, me gustaría que tu lo tuvieras.

—Pero...—Rin estaba a punto de negarse cuando Inuyasha la detuvo sin tacto alguno.

—Gracias.—Dijo intentando no sonrojarse ante la sonrisa que le estaba dando la niñera.

—Al final si aprendiste a agradecer, Inuyasha.

—Keh, no te emociones tanto—gruñó cruzando sus brazos—, nos vemos.

Cuando salieron del recinto vieron un Audi estacionado en la acera de enfrente, Rin volteó hacia el vidrio del conductor cuando sintió que alguien la veía desde ahí.

—Lenta, sube de una vez—Inuyasha le riñó con la puerta abierta.

—¿Quien es?—preguntó señalando el auto con su barbilla.

—No tengo rayos x.

—Vaya, entonces dejarás de ser mi héroe—dijo con fingida indignación mientras le propinaba un codazo, Inuyasha al leer su intención la tomó de la cintura empezando a empujarla para que entrara—, ¡no quiero!

La risa de ambos chicos se escuchó con fuerza por la calle desierta, el coche que estaba delante de ellos encendió el motor en tanto rechinaba los neumáticos para salir casi volando por el asfalto.

—¡Imbécil!— Gritó Inuyasha a la cortina de polvo que los envolvió, mientras Rin subía por fin al auto.

—¡Lento! Debemos ir a casa— dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Inuyasha gruñó en voz alta a pesar de que por dentro sonreía, a veces le parecía increíble poder sentir ese lazo fraternal con la chica molesta en el asiento de su auto. Cuando tomó su lugar despeinó el largo cabello negro recibiendo un gruñido por parte de Rin en el momento que deshizo su pequeña coleta.

—¿Algún día dejarás de ser tan infantil?

—Esa es mi linea— Inuyasha contestó restandole importancia—, ¿qué te dieron esta vez?

Rin sacó las cajas de regalo mientras las mostraba, el regalo de Ayame era un broche para el cabello en forma de corazón con pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras azules y verdes, por el brillo presumía que era de oro blanco. Mientras que el regalo de Sango era un remplazo para su vieja consola, dándole el pase a Miroku para regalarle cinco videojuegos diferentes.

—Siempre presumiendo— el mayor suspiró ante la cara de sorpresa de su hermana, señaló el regalo de Ayame con desdén—, sabes que ella te odia por culpa de Kôga, pero en realidad le agradas,

—Si, lo sé— Rin contestó acariciando el obsequio, dejando de lado la extraña frase, ¿se podía odiar y querer a alguien a la vez? Probablemente esos dos lobos deberían declarar lo que ha ella se le hacía más que obvio.—, ¿estar enamorado es difícil?

Inuyasha pisó el freno del auto con fuerza, haciendo colear el coche en el pavimento hasta detenerlo del todo. Su rostro lucía pálido, como si le hubieran dicho que le quedaban pocas horas de vida.

—¿A qué viene eso?— La pregunta fue formulada con voz tensa, la hermana podía notar como los nudillos empezaban a ponerse blancos debido a la fuerza que estaba empleando Inuyasha al sujetar el volante.

—Es una pregunta nada mas— Rin se rió con gracia mientras hacia un ademán con la mano derecha, gesto que solo empeoró la reacción de su hermano—, oh vamos. Algún día encontrare a alguien y voy a enamorarme...

—Te encerrare antes de que eso suceda— Inuyasha gruñó mirándola de reojo—, podemos comenzar justo ahora.

El seguro de las puertas se activó, mandando una alerta a la chica que se quitó de inmediato el cinturón para intentar abrirla.

—¡No te atrevas Inuyasha! — Gritó ella aún luchando contra la cerradura, cuando Rin comprobó que no podría empezó a patearla con todas sus fuerzas.—¡Déjame salir!

—La policía va a detenernos— Inuyasha empezó a reírse con fuerza aparcando el auto en cuanto tuvo oportunidad dado que la pelinegra no había abandonado su escándalo exagerado e infantil—, y tú le explicarás eso a papá.

—Eres un idiota— Rin gritó golpeando su hombro—, creí que lo decías en serio.

—Y lo hago— el mayor de los Taisho estuvo de acuerdo—, pero justo ahora tenemos que ir a un lugar, ¿sería usted tan amable de cerrar la boca y ponerse el cinturón?

—Sería usted tan amable de irse a la...— El tono del celular anunciando una llamada cortó a ambos hermanos en medio de su conversación, al comprobar que era el señor Taisho, Inuyasha apagó el celular obteniendo una queja por parte de Rin—, podía ser importante.

—Nada es más importante que yo.

—Bien Narciso, vamos. —La menor se rió despeinando a su hermano y después un momento ajustarse el cinturón de vuelta. La sonrisa no abandonó su rostro en todo el camino, amaba a su hermano más que nada en el mundo.

杀生丸

—¡Están aquí!

Fue el grito nada disimulado de Kagome tras la puerta de la casa ubicada en el templo Higurashi, ambos hermanos Taisho escucharon el alboroto tras el objeto de madera y como un cuerpo caía soltando una maldición.

—No creo que haya nadie— habló Inuyasha con tono aburrido—, ¿y si nos vamos?

Rin comprendiendo inmediatamente el juego de su hermano le siguió la corriente con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Me parece una idea excelente!— Gritó llena de fingido entusiasmo casi colgandose del brazo del chico—, aún tengo cupones para gastar.

—¡No se te ocurra Inuyasha! —Kagome habló desde su ventana con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y su cabello negro goteando, el chico enrojeció sin poder creerse lo que veía, después de un segundo la pelinegra volvió a gritar arrojándole su despertador a plena cara.

Inuyasha cayó hacia atrás debido al impacto, provocando que Rin corriera a intentar pararlo aunque sólo consiguió estirar los brazos en su dirección por lo que el mayor de los Taisho paso entremedio de ambos estrellandose en el piso.

—Pensé que dijiste que tenía pésima puntería— Rin dijo intentando controlar la risa que quería salir al verlo con el aparato en la cara.

—No cuando se trata de herirme a mi— Inuyasha se quejó tallando el golpe—, ¡atente a las consecuencias Kagome!

—¡Te quejas como niña!— Respondió la aludida desde su habitación donde se cambiaba a toda velocidad para recibir a sus invitados. El regalo de Rin en su tocador llamó su atención haciéndole preguntarse si sería buena idea el que se lo diera justo en ese momento. Kagome suspiró escondiendo su trabajo escolar de años atrás sintiendo como algo dentro de ella se fraccionaba.

Corrió hacia abajo cuando estuvo lista dejando de lado esos sentimientos, era el cumpleaños de Rin y nada opacaria ese acontecimiento. Abrazó a su amiga con fuerza.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!— Dijo con una ancha sonrisa a lo que la menor contestó con otra igual de luminosa.

—Gracias— contestó Rin mientras que con una mala cara Inuyasha pasaba entre ellas para meterse a la casa y sentarse en el sofá a sus anchas molestando al gato regordete de la pelinegra.

—Si, hola— gruñó Kagome cuando ambas lo alcanzaron en la sala.

—Keh.

Rin miró a la pareja con sumo interés, completamente fascinada con la relación amor-odio que tenían. Si era sincera, había pasado tantos años observando a los demás que empezaba a sentir un poquito de envidia al no ser capaz de encontrar a alguien para querer así, como niños de manera dulce e incondicional.

—¿Dónde está la señora Higurashi?— Preguntó Inuyasha después de unos minutos, su estómago gruñó cuando la imagen del ramen hecho por ella apareció en su mente.

—Tuvo que ir con el abuelo— fue la corta respuesta de la chica, como si el tema fuera un punto que no quería tratar—, ¿qué tal la escuela?

Ambos hermanos suspiraron, lo que menos querían era hablar de la escuela y dado que Kagome no era muy aficionada tampoco Rin empezó a sospechar.

—Los echaron para un fiesta, ¿verdad?— Preguntó directamente mirándola, Kagome bufó en respuesta.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan...

—¡Inuyasha! —Kagome lo cortó antes de que dijera algo no muy dulce—Para empezar tú tuviste la culpa, ¡no tenían que llegar tan temprano!

—Bueno si tu dulce y querida hermana no hubiera llegado ¡podrían haber tenido esto terminado antes!

Rin negó divertida retrocediendo lentamente, ambos chicos se habían ido acercando conforme su discusión subía de intensidad y por lo mucho que sabía actuarían sin pensar. Lo mejor era cederles un espacio para que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Si iba a correr sangre era mejor dejar la escena del crimen antes de que ocurriera.

Salió por la puerta de la cocina donde se encontraba la cosa más extraña que sus ojos habían visto en su corta vida.

«¿Un pastel?» Se preguntó Rin mientras se acercaba a la cosa amorfa cubierta de lo que parecía ser una capa de cemento color marrón decorado con pequeños conejos psicodélicos rosados. El corazón de la chica se enterneció al apreciar el detalle «Kagome».

Sólo su amiga podía ser lo suficiente cabezota como para intentar hornear un pastel sin ni siquiera saber como hacerlo. Se dirigió hasta la banca cerca del árbol sagrado que había en el patio, cuando eran más chicos siempre iban a ese lugar a jugar porque era enorme y dado que los únicos adultos eran la mamá de Kagome y su abuelo se sentían más libres que en su casa.

—Me pregunto que pasaría si estuviera aquí— murmuró cerrando los ojos para sentir la fresca brisa acariciar su rostro.

Cuando los abrió momentos después, Rin miró desorientada a todos lados encontrándose en la misma banca solo que ahora estaba completamente recostada sobre las piernas de alguien. Se levantó cual resorte con las mejillas rosas al ver los ojos que la miraban con frialdad.

Duraron unos minutos mirándose sin decir nada, la chica intentando con todas sus fuerzas saber que era lo que no encajaba en la escena y de pronto lo comprendió todo.

—Vaya— murmuró suavemente haciendo que el chico frente a ella alzara una ceja de manera interrogativa—, mis sueños nunca son tan vividos. —Explicó Rin pestañeando varias veces, repasando las facciones del muchacho.

—Sueños.— La voz del chico era como ella pensó que lo sería, masculina, grave y provocó un escalofrío en su espina dorsal; sin embargo estaba llena de amargura.

—Ya sabes, se supone que estás en... ¿Alemania?

—Paris— corrigió la alucinación con tono carente de emoción, se incorporó para dar unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella cuando su voz lo detuvo.

—¡Despierta! —Alguien jaló a la muchacha haciéndola sobresaltarse, provocando que cayera de la banca donde estaba dormida a pierna suelta—, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sango la observó de cerca en tanto Miroku y Kohaku se dedicaban a mirar al cielo. Rin enrojeció recordando que aún vestía la falda de su uniforme por lo que se acomodó rápidamente para no mostrar nada.

—Kagome e Inuyasha estaban peleando...y— Rin carraspeó mirando a otro lado—, creí que era bueno darles sus espacio.

—Para tener sexo desenfrenado por los rincones— Miroku terminó la oración con un asentimiento de cabeza dándole la razón a la chica—; muy considerado de tu parte.

El chico de coleta fue lo suficientemente hábil para evitar el proyectil que el aludido le arrojó desde la puerta que acababa de abrir, con tan mala puntería que el pequeño pastelito le dio de lleno a Kohaku. Antes de que Rin le riñera a su hermano el menor de los Miyamoto le regresó a Inuyasha el resto del pan dándole justo en el blanco.

—¡Gane!

—¡Te ganaste una buena esta vez!— El de ojos dorados empezó a perseguirlo por toda el lugar haciendo que todos rieran ante la facilidad de Kohaku para escapar de su agresor.

Kagome salió con la bandeja de pasteles solo para que Inuyasha tomara unos cuantos sin cuidado y les tirara a los demás, que de inmediato empezaron una guerra de comida combinado a las traes.

Rin empezó a reír mientras se escondía tras la banca, deslizandose por el suelo para no ser vista hasta llegar a la entrada del patio donde esperó no ser notada.

—Infantiles.

La voz la convirtió en piedra en su lugar, era el matiz exacto que su mente le había dado desde hace tiempo y sin embargo eso no podía estar pasando.

—¿Sesshômaru?— Murmuró apenas audible elevando la mirada para verlo, como si la nube de diversión que la envolvía hubiera desaparecido de golpe con su presencia.

El chico le dedicó una mirada vacía y llena de frialdad, como si el simple hecho de decir su nombre fuera una ofensa para él. Los ojos de Rin se movieron incansables por sus facciones varoniles mientras que todo a su alrededor dejaba de existir, podía escuchar a Inuyasha soltando una maldición muy colorida que a Izayoi le provocaría el lavarle la boca con bicarbonato en tanto los demás ahogaban una exclamación de sorpresa.

—Por aqui— Kikyô habló (haciendo que Rin notara su presencia) tomando la mano del ambarino mayor.

La adolescente no pudo comprender el tono que la otra chica había usado, en su lugar se sentía incapaz de apartar la mirada del chico; ¿cuantos años había esperado para verlo? El recuerdo de la última vez emergió con más fuerza en ese momento, haciendo que sus músculos al fin pudieran moverse para ir a su encuentro y abrazarlo; pero antes de que ella lo tocara Sesshômaru paso de largo con la gemela mayor a su lado.

Dejando a Rin con un sentimiento de vacío que ni ella misma pudo comprender, pero que lastimaba una parte de sí misma que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

杀生丸

En el capítulo anterior olvidé poner que significaba SS: es Señor Sinceridad :)

Al fin termine este capítulo, me costó mucho escribirlo porque intento que no todo sea muy...¿deprimente? (Además de mi tiempo de relax como antes mencione) No lo sé, espero que sea de su agrado :)

¡Mañana es mi cumpleaños! por si querían saber jajaja. En fin, saben que sus reviews son mi mejor regalo :'3

Los adoro.

Con amor

_Hayden_


End file.
